


Amortentia For Kids

by shadowcock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Boypussy, F/M, Loli, Lolicon, M/M, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Pedophilia, Sex Magic, Shota, Shotacon, pedo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weasley & Weasley Amortentia For Kids is the child love potion most used by wizards in the United Kingdom. Its exclusive formula causes potent and immediate effect on kids from 3yrs and up, and it can be used for both boys as for girls without the need of further ingredients or enchantments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amortentia For Kids

**Author's Note:**

> I know the tag says this story is a Harry Potter fan fic, but besides the mention of Amortentia and the Weasleys there is no other harry potter anything in this story.

It was a normal day for Sam Conrad, a soon to be divorcee (at the moment separated) and father of three. He was watching his kids play outside. It was summer and the kids had too much time on their hands, so Sam decided to buy them a wading pool. 

The three were splashing each other and giggling like kids do. His eldest at 13yrs old, Ron or Ronny to his friends was trying to act cool with his cheap 99¢ shades. He was getting to that age where he is just getting aware of girls but he is too shy to admit it. 

Then there’s Cindy the cutest little 9yr old you’d ever meet. The girl is obsessed with ballerinas, even her little one piece swimsuit was a sort of a tutu. The girl was usually in her own little world where she was a ballerina princess and her toys were her subjects and her daddy, her knight.

Finally there’s little, 5yrs old Sammy or Sam jr. the youngest. The boy was constantly trying to act like his big brother he demanded he get shades like Ronny too, though his was bright orange and looks too "kiddy" to look cool at all. 

This was one of those perfect days... Except Sam was starting to get hot and bothered by watching his kids play. Their wet skin, perky nipples and bouncy bubble butts. Now, Sam would never have thought of his kids as sexual by any means... But his wife’s words left an impression on him...

Not long ago his wife had suggested they introduce their kids to their sexual games. Sam immediately refused. Now, his wife was always the adventurous type, that’s what he liked about her but sexually abuse their kids? He would have no part in it. He told her to leave and he would get the divorce papers written up immediately, but he would put “irreconcilable differences” as the reason to save her face... That was two months ago.

Ever since then, he’s been having inappropriate thought about his kids... Like when he took Ronny to the YMCA and they showered like normal... He couldn’t stop trying to catch a peek at his son’s goods. The boy had grown quite a bit. His ass was nice n’ round and his body was toned for a kid his age, but what impressed him the most was the boy’s cock, it was already 7 inches and kinda thick, soft... Sam tried to push all those thoughts out of his mind but in the end it became his fapping material for the next couple of days... He never considered himself as gay or even slightly slanting toward that way but there he was shooting plenty of loads over the thought of his son’s naked body. He wasn’t sure if it was because of he hadn’t had sex since his separation or if he was always a sick fuck.

The same thing happened when he watched his little girl practice her ballet. Her stretches and movements were turning him on. He even made her repeat those exercises at home so he could get a private show. He noticed how puffy her little underage pussy was through her unitard. That night, and for a week straight he masturbated to her exercise memories...

Finally Sammy, Sam never thought he would find a 5yr old boy even close to sexy but his son proved him wrong. The boy was always getting into trouble and constantly getting hurt. When the boy walked in crying with a scrapped on the back of his leg, Sam thought it was cute until he had to treat it. As he positioned his son on all fours, on the table he noticed how curvy the boy was especially with his tight boy shorts... The kid had an awesome ass and the way he looked back at him with tears in his eyes almost made him take his son right then and there. 

Now, he’s watching them play in a pool with new lustful eyes... Sam had enough, if he stayed any longer, he would have nutted in his pants. 

“I need a drink .” He said to himself, the man seemed worn out as he reached for his spirits. He began looking though his collection of alcohol. He soon noticed a strange looking bottle in the back of his liquor cabinet with the word Amortentia on it. On closer inspection the full name of the bottle was “Weasley & Weasley's Amortentia For Kids,”

“What the hell is Amortentia?” he looked the bottle over, “and why would they need a “for kids” version? And for that matter who the hell a Weasley & Weasley.” As Sam examined the bottle even more he found this in the discription:

Weasley & Weasley Amortentia For Kids is the child love potion most used by wizards in the United Kingdom. Its exclusive formula causes potent and immediate effect on kids from 3yrs old and up, and it can be used for both boys as for girls without the need of further ingredients or enchantments. 

Weasley & Weasley Amortentia For Kids contains a secret mix of magical ingredients that prevents undesired physical or mental aftereffects, eliminating the need to use any memory charm on the child and guaranteeing all the discretion on the matter.

With just half glass of Weasley & Weasley Amortentia For Kids you’ll be ready to turn that little muggle rascal that you have as a neighbor into... lovely company for the weekend, or convert a long and boring night of babysitting in an incredible joyous slumber party!

This has got to be a joke he thought, most likely his wife’s doing. So he put it back and poured himself gin and tonic. He walked outside and began to drink... But the bottle of Amortentia didn’t leave his mind. 

Oh the things he could do with the kids if they were just into him sexually... The more time passed the more he obsessed he became with the bottle... *Snap* That was it he decided to try out the potion. (it took all of 40 seconds after sitting down with his drink to come to this conclusion... But to Sam it was an eternity) if it didn’t work he would end up masturbating till his cock was bruised tonight, but if it did work... Well he would have a whole lot of fun. 

Tonight he was going to cook spaghetti (everyone’s favorite meal), serve with a half a glass of Amortentia. The family talked and laughed like usual and all too soon dinner was over. Sam was a little disappointed but nevertheless the fantasy was still fun... 

“Daddy...” Little Cindy called from the living room. 

“Just a second sweetie.” Sam said as he finished up with the dishes, he wiped his hands as he walked to the living room. The man dropped the washcloth and his jaw dropped open as he saw what was going on.

Cindy had ripped a hole in her pink tights and was desperately trying to jam two of her tiny fingers into her tiny cunny. Ronny was forcing little Sammy’s mouth onto his thick boy cock and the young boy was doing it, Sam could see the bulge in his throat as he deep throat his big brother. 

“Come on daddy, we need you.” she said pulling open her holes so her daddy could see them in full view. 

“Yeah daddy I want to taste you too.” said Ronny, moments later he spooged into his brother mouth. 

“I hope daddy taste just as good as, big brother does.” Sammy said as he licked his lips trying not to wast any of his brother’s boy juice. 

It took him longer then it should have to respond but once he was over the shock Sam began to take off his clothes. “Ok, but do you really want daddy?” he said taking off his clothes. 

“Yeah right pops,” said Ronny with a smirk “you’ve been staring at us like pieces of meat for over a month now.” Sam was a little shocked that they noticed. But in reality they didn’t notice. But with the Amortentia the kid’s retrospect were much keener for sexual attraction then before. 

“But it’s ok now daddy,” Cindy said as she sexually crawled over to her father, pulled herself up from between his legs licking his balls and giving the head of his cock a teasing suck as she moved herself to his lap. “We can play, whatever you want to.” she said rubbing her puffy pussy up and down on her daddy’s shaft before slowly enveloping the cock with her soft wet box. 

Luckily the potion also had an enchantment to make any hole, weather it be a pussy or ass or even a throat, the child will be able to take it. Well to an extent, something as big and thick as... let's say a large horse cock would hurt the child. The limit is a twelve inch normal male cock would be fine... though the child would only feel slight discomfort.

Cindy road her daddy’s 8inches hard and heavy kissing him like a sweet innocent daughter never should. The girl was sweating, moaning, begging for more and finally her body shook... Sam took this as a cue, so he fucked his daughter harder. She began to violently shake and scream she began to spray everywhere, It wasn't long before the man sprayed his daughter’s insides coating it white. He came so much that his baby juices exploded from her tiny opening. The mixture of her first orgasm (and a squirting orgasm at that) with the incredible feeling of being filled with daddy's hot cum, the girl understandably passed out with a crazy smile on her face. 

The man fell back on the couch from exhaustion. No more then a few seconds later he felt his daughter being pulled away from his still hard dick, Ronny laid the kid on the side of the couch. 

Ronny and his brother begin to “clean” their daddy’s crotch, their sister’s juices mixed with cum... The two boy’s lapped it all up. 

“Ok daddy who’s next.” Ronny asks as he and Sammy bend over and present their holes to their dad. This was a hard choice; first he had the toned roundness of Ronny’s ass with a sweet soft looking pucker and thick cock between and then there was the soft supple bottom of his youngest boy.

“Sammy, come here.” The man demanded. Little Sammy walked over to his daddy unable to hide his enthusiasm. The man slowly positioned the preschooler onto his thick hard cock, the boy moaned a little as it entered his kid’s boy-pussy. It was wonderful it stretched around Sam’s pole... The potion only made the boy feel pleasure as he took his dad’s big dick inside him. 

“Come her Ronny,” ever since he called Sammy over the older boy was pouting. He perked up when Sam called him. “Closer,” he said, the boy complied until Ronny’s crotch was right in front of his dad’s face. 

The man opened his mouth and instantly swallowed his son’s hard and thick 7 inches. As he worked his head back and forth on the boy’s cock. He thought to himself, Ronny’s dick was most likely going to get bigger then his... This sort of exited him cause he always wanted to try getting fucked but was too afraid to do it with anyone... or even admit to himself that he was interested. But now with his boy here he could at long last feel a real cock in him. That was why he chose Sammy first, he wanted to take time to fuck and get fucked by his son. 

“Oh Daddy!!” Sammy screamed in his tiny voice. The boy was loving this feeling, the thick hard cock hitting his tiny joy buzzer, the boy was going crazy. He moved faster and faster until something he had never felt rushed over him, gripping him in desire and lust... The boy wasn’t sure whether to cry, scream, or run but he held on till the end... The little boy squirted boy jizz all over the floor and as his daddy saw this he erupted (the thought of a little boy cumming really turned him on) though it was the potion that gave the preschooler the ability. After his mind blowing cum the boy slumped over, with no energy left, he was nothing more then a husk, until he regained his energy. 

This was it, Ronny and his dad. The boy wanted to experience every kind of sex his father had to offer. Ronny sexily walked over to his dad and kissed him, then like his sister he pulled his brother off his daddy’s dick... His dick, it was all his. 

The boy moved down on his dad and slowly licked up his brother’s mess (with the power of the potion it automatically cleans all holes for use even when a girl is on her period). The boy’s “Mmmmm...” while he was sucking Sam’s dick, turned him on almost instantly. 

“You liked that hmm, daddy?” the boy said smooth and sultry. The boy turned around and got into the doggy style position, he turned around to his daddy and gave him as sexy “ruff.”

“Ok,” Sam said “If you want to act like a bitch, I can treat you like a bitch.” 

Ronny whined as he felt the tip of his daddy’s cock touche his soft pucker... Ronny pushed back in anticipation but Sam didn’t want to make it that easy for the boy, he pulled back making sure to show the boy he was in control. Again he was at the boy’s entrance this time Ronny held himself back trying not to push back this time. He felt the tip of the head enter his boy pussy.  
[newpage]

As Sam pushed in, Ronny could feel the strength of his father, with every thrust and soon he was balls deep in his son. Ronny was moaning like a slut just from the heat and feeling of fullness.

Suddenly Sam began to fuck his son’s tight ass, with every thrust young Ronny gave out a cute “yelp” which made his father fuck him faster. 

“*Oh!* Faster Daddy, Harder *Ylp* Please daddy Fuck me harder!!!” The boy screamed. Sam couldn’t take it anymore. He plunged deep into his son’s ass and sprayed it white. 

Sam Pulled pulled out and enjoyed the gape he made in his son, flowing with his own cum. But unlike the other kids Ronny didn’t get to cum. He grabbed Ronny from behind squishing his softening cock between the boy’s buns. “fuck me.” was all he said to his son and when Ronny turned around his daddy was in a head down ass up position. 

The boy was too excited to be gentle and once he saw his dad’s hole he dove right in (also luckily the one who pours the Amortentia also benefits from it’s “side” affect like only able to feel pleasure, clean hole... Etc the only thing they don’t get is the aphrodisiac/infatuation effect).

It was wonderful, having a cock in his ass why didn’t he try it sooner he knows now that he needs both cock and pussy. These thoughts swirled in his head as the boy relentlessly fucked his ass every thrust was bliss he thought this was the most happiness he could feel until he felt the flood of cum enter his bowels... Just from the feeling he came again... Then they both passed out. 

-the next day- 

The doorbell rings and Sam ran to the door and looked through the peep hole... It was his wife. 

“Sara,” He said as he opened up the door. “Welcome back.” He said hugging her “I should have listened to you.” he whispered in her ear. “Sorry.” He said kissing her on the lips.

She walked in “Cum.” she said as she licked her lips. Sam blushed and nodded. She smiled back. Sam led her to the bedroom where everyone was waiting.

Her kids were there; Sammy was in tight jean shorts (they almost look like a thong) with the zipper ripped out, the boy’s tiny penis was hanging out he also wore a tight crop top and knee high socks. 

Cindy was dressed in her normal tutu and tights but the tights were cut into the shape of garter belts and stockings the girl wore no panties and her tiny nipples were covered by small band-aids strips in a criss-cross shape (they had cartoon pints on them) 

And finally Ronny was dressed in a jock strap that acted like garter belts holding up thigh high stocking he had on a tight white shirt that was cut up to look like a crop top. The boy’s soft cock was dripping cum. 

“So that’s where the cum came from.” she said grabbing a had full of the boy’s junk. 

They all greeted her home and one thing led to another...

“Arn’t you glad I left that Amortentia For Kids here?” Sara said as she kissed her husband. All he could say was “uh-huh” cause he was too busy face fucking his daughter as Ronny fucked his ass. She didn’t mind cause she was riding Sam jr’s face as she smiled... She loved her new family.

Sara’s bag lay in the corner of the room. In all the commotion no one sees the contents of her bag, a wand, a folded up robe and a parchment that reads:

Dear Mrs. Conrad,  
　　Thank you for purchasing our Amortentia For Kids and the slow acting Amortentia one time use laundry soap. I hope our products were up to your standards. Again we thank you for your patronage and hope to do business with you again.  
　　  
　　Sincerly,  
　　 Weasley & Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a drawing by Ferchosky check him out here (WARNING he has some gore stuff on his site) --> http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=10294476
> 
> check out the drawing here --> http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=47852896


End file.
